yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Garmillas (species)
Spelling The spelling should follow the Japanese and not the myriade of crappy english scripting and subs. All the retconning is confusing enough no need to unnecessary creating more. Gamilas are pronounced Ga-mi-las since the beginning of the show and not Gar-mil-las or Gamilons etc. Even with Japanese ambigious engrish the writting would change. Almael (talk) 20:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :First, the Japanese itself: a note about the Japanese word ガミラス人 already existed at the bottom of the page, under the heading "Japanese language information." The long-term goal regarding original Japanese spellings for non-Japanese people, places, and things is to have a comparable section at the bottom of each article. Only articles about people, places, and things that are Japanese from an in-universe perspective will have the Japanese rendering at the very top. : About your main point, the spelling of "Garmillas" in Yamato 2199 articles has already been discussed and settled on this wiki. When converting from Japanese to English, there are often multiple spellings that accurately follow the original Japanese; that is just the nature of translation between two distant languages. However, anything of an official nature--including captions in the home video releases--almost always takes precedence over individual preferences. There is some fluctuation in official captions throughout the 2199 series (from episode 1 all the way through Odyssey of the Celestial Ark), but "Garmillas" and its variants are by far the most common. Aside from captions, the print book Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book (see image) uses "Garmillas." :You also seem to be confused about the word "retcon." Retconning is a change of facts previously established in a single continuity, a single story. Although they are similar and are all inspired by the same original source material, the different versions of Space Battleship Yamato should be treated as separate, distinct stories. Using "Garmillas" in 2199 does not affect the spelling "Gamilas" in the original continuity or "Gamilon" in Star Blazers. The different spellings actually help to emphasize this point, just like the "2199," "OS," and "2520" tags on the articles in this wiki. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:35, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Fine but secondary engrish and third party translation aren't as convincing as Star Trek canon rules. And it's about consistency and discipline. How could it be a preference when it's a pain to follow rather than making life easier (by being fickle), although it does gets rid of confusion. ::I think you are the one who's mistaken. "Retcon" is not about a change of story facts but any change of facts that makes it possible to change or rewrite a story or create a new all over again. For example changing a 100 PS car to a 700 PS car, hence, making it a race car that can potentially change the story. Other than the Yamato movies the series is full of WIP and retcons but it's not an alternative. Because the remake Yamato 2199 has the same main characters; same plots; same events with minor change of order; same results; same ending and numerous changes of unimportant details (in terms of story), yet numerous and all important in their own right. It's all the same because it's hardly an alternate story. But the detail facts are different that's retconning in my book. So I'm calling it retcon when relevant facts have been changed not when it already has become a major story change. As you say retconning is based on story fact changes only but it seems that's unclear or ambiguous about when something becomes an "alternative". And it's after the fact so to say while the dictionary says it's about facts that allows the story to become different.Almael (talk) 19:35, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::The use of different spelling has been set to Garmillas by offical sources. The 2199 story is a different story that uses the original as inspiration, however the similiarities seperate quite a bit (Such as Beemela being uninhabitied rather than populated, Garmillas vs Gatlantis, crew growth from 114 to 999, more women in the crew, just to name a few). What's in your book doesn't matter, it's what's on this wiki's book. Simply put 2199 is not equal to the OS and as such doesn't need to follow the OS's rules for names and events(Such as the second battle of pluto). Is the Golden Age of comics version of Batman, the same as the Nolan Batman? I doubt anyone will say the answer is yes. As such, like on the Batman wiki we have multible pages to cover different versions of the story. If you wish to work with the name "Gamilas," please limit your area on this wiki to the OS series, if not use Garmillas for 2199 regardless of how you feel about the name change(I don't like it either but I can't disobey cannon that has been passed down to us from the series). :::Also what does Star Trek have to do with SBY(And don't say the U.S.S. Yamato)? Johnatha (talk) 01:31, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Adding my response to Johnatha's: Read the detailed definition and description of "retconning" (retroactive continuity) that I conveniently linked in my previous post. The first sentence of the last full paragraph reads, "Retconning is not the same as a reboot or reimagining which completely discards the original timeline, such as in Battlestar Galactica." All subsequent versions of Space Battleship Yamato after the OS are reimaginings, not retcons. -- BlueResistance (talk) 04:22, October 9, 2015 (UTC)